kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zanarkand
thumb|350px|Zanarkand vor [[Sins Angriff]] Zanarkand ist ein Ort in Final Fantasy X und Final Fantasy X-2. Es handelt sich dabei zunächst um eine Stadt voller Maschina, welche den Bewohnern das Leben erleichtern soll. Die Stadt wird später jedoch von Sin zerstört und es zeugen nur noch Ruinen von der einstigen Größe und Blüte der Stadt. Nennenswerte Orte in der Stadt sind das Blitzballstadion, welches in der Vergangenheit regelmäßig von vielen Zuschauern besucht wurde, und der Yevon Dom, der dem Stadion architektonisch sehr ähnlich ist. Letzterer beheimatet in den Ruinen von Zanarkand Lady Yunalesca, welche den Media in der Kammer der Asthra die Hohe Beschwörung verleiht und somit den letzten Punkt ihrer Pilgerreise darstellt. In Zanarkand ist der Blitzball-Sport äußerst beliebt und so gibt es gleich zwei heimische Mannschaften. Zum einen die Zanarkand Abes, denen auch Tidus und Jekkt angehört haben, und zum anderen die Zanarkand Duggles. Handlung ''Final Fantasy X Ursprünglich haben Tidus, sein Vater Jekkt und seine Mutter in Zanarkand gelebt, bis Jekkt eines Tages plötzlich verschwindet. Jahre später ist Tidus zu einem berühmten Blitzballspieler aufgestiegen und nimmt an einem großen Spiel teil. Kurze Zeit später wird die Stadt jedoch von Sin angegriffen und nach und nach zerstört. Tidus trifft auf Auron, einen Freund seines Vaters, der ihm ein Schwert übergibt. Gemeinsam bahnen sie sich ihren Weg durch die Schuppen von Sin, welche sie attackieren. Auron lotst Tidus immer näher an Sin heran und sorgt so dafür, dass Sin den jungen Mann nach Spira bringt, wo er sich später Yuna und ihrer Leibgarde anschließt. Zanarkand selbst wird immer mehr zerstört und letztlich bleiben nur Ruinen davon übrig. Während seiner Reise durch Spira erfährt Tidus, dass die Zerstörung Zanarkands durch Sin bereits 1000 Jahre her sein soll, was er zunächst nicht glauben will. Später wird klar, dass das Zanarkand aus dem er stammt, lediglich ein Traum einer gewaltigen Asthra-Masse ist, die sich auf dem Berg Gagazet befindet. Somit sind sowohl Tidus, als auch Jekkt, lediglich Träume und verschwinden, sofern die Asthra ihren Traum beenden. Diese wünschen sich jedoch nichts sehnlicher, als endlich den Traum zu beenden und richtig schlafen zu können. In den gegenwärtigen Ruinen Zanarkands angekommen, trifft die Gruppe um Tidus auf Yunalesca, welche Yuna die Hohe Beschwörung verleihen will, das einzige Mittel, um Sin zu vernichten. Dazu muss sich jedoch ein Mitglied ihrer Garde opfern und zur Asthra werden. Yuna beschließt jedoch einen anderen Weg zu finden, das Ziel ihrer Reise zu erfüllen. Sie stellen sich Yunalesca zum Kampf und erfahren, dass Sin stets wiedergeboren wird, was daran liegt, dass Yu-Yevon, welcher den eigentlichen Kern von Sin bildet, jedes Mal die Hohe Beschwörung dafür nutzt, um einen neuen Sin zu erschaffen. Nachdem Yu-Yevon schließlich besiegt wurde, hören die Asthra auf zu träumen, und sowohl Tidus als auch Traum-Zanarkand verschwinden. Final Fantasy X-2 Zwei Jahre nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Sins kehrt Yuna als Sphäro-Hunter nach Zanarkand zurück, da dort ein Sphäroid vermutet wird. Allerdings haben sich Isaah und Cid zusammengetan und aus den Ruinen eine Touristenattraktion gemacht, welche sich an zahlreichen Besuchern erfreut. Yuna gefällt der Gedanke jedoch nicht und so bittet sie ihren Onkel von seinen Plänen abzulassen. Dieser verlässt daraufhin Zanarkand und lässt Isaah allein zurück. Anschließend können die Mitglieder des Möwenpacks die Hälfte eines Sphäroiden aus den Tiefen der Ruinen bergen. Wenn der Spieler sich später, im Rahmen einer Sidequest, dazu entscheidet die hiesige Affenpopulation zu unterstützen, nimmt die Anzahl der Tiere bald stark zu, was zur Folge hat, dass die Touristen dem Ort fern bleiben. Schließlich sieht dann auch Isaah ein, dass seine Idee nicht richtig war und beendet die Touristenattraktion. Mit fortschreitender Handlung erfahren die Protagonisten, dass Shuyin, welcher Tidus stark ähnelt, und Lenne aus Zanarkand stammen und vor vielen Jahren alle Media in dem Krieg gegen Bevelle für Zanarkand kämpfen sollten. Lenne war ebenfalls ein Medium und als auch sie in den Kampf ziehen sollte, hat Shuyin versucht die mächtige Maschina Vegnagun zu reaktivieren und Lenne damit zu beschützen. Sie erkannte jedoch, dass dies nie geschehen darf und hat Shuyin im letzten Moment davon abgehalten. Allerdings wurde das Paar von den Wachen Zanarkands entdeckt und niedergeschossen, worauf beide zu Leiblosen wurden. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges ist schließlich Sin erschienen, der von Yu Yevon erschaffen wurde, um die Angreifer aus Bevelle zu vernichten. Allerdings scheint es so, als habe das Medium die Kontrolle über Sin verloren, der schließlich auch Zanarkand attackiert und zerstört hat. Weiterhin ist Zanarkand auch die Heimat vom reisenden und wissbegierigen Mei'Chen, welcher dort in Kapitel 5 erscheint, sofern der Spieler sich alle seine Geschichten angehört hat. Es wird anschließend aufgedeckt, dass er auf einem Sphäroiden zu sehen ist, den das Möwenpack auf den Ruinen am Berg Gagazet gefunden hat. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und dem Wissen, das er angehäuft hat, verschwindet er schließlich ins Abyssum und dankt Yuna für alles, was sie für ihn und Spira getan hat. Hat der Spieler bei Abschluss des Spiels einen Spielfortschritt von 100% erreicht und Yuna die Asthra gebeten Tidus zurückzubringen, erscheint nach dem Ending eine zusätzliche Szene mit den beiden in Zanarkand. Darin überlegen sie, warum die Asthra Tidus wieder zurückgeholt haben und er und Yuna beschließen die gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen auszukosten. ''Final Fantasy X Schätze Sidequests Die folgende Mission ist nur zu Beginn des Spiels in Zanarkand möglich: *Spricht der Spieler die Frau mit der pinken Jacke, die den Highway rauf und runter rennt, drei Mal an, wird sie erzählen, dass sie keine Tickets für das Blitzballspiel erhalten hat. Sofern der Spieler verspricht ihr Karten zu besorgen, erhält er von ihr zwei Potions. Die folgenden Missionen sind erst am Ende des Spiels in Zanarkand möglich: *Nach dem Sieg über Yunalesca kann der Spieler die Solar-Marke für Tidus' Waffe des Solaris finden, indem er die Treppen am Ende des Raumes, in dem der Kampf gegen Yunalesca stattgefunden hat, ein Mal hinab steigt. Anschließend findet er sich in selbigem Raum wieder, jedoch ist nun auf der linken Seite des Raumes eine Schatztruhe erschienen, welche die Marke beinhaltet. *Nach Erhalt des Luftschiffes Fahrenheit kann der Spieler an den Ort zurückkehren und erneut den Raum aufsuchen, in dem Yunalesca bekämpft wurde. Dort stellt sich ihnen nun der Schwarze Bahamut entgegen. Sofern die Solar-Marke nicht nach dem Kampf gegen Yunalesca eingesammelt wurde, ist dies erst möglich sofern die Schwarze Bestia besiegt wurde. *Ebenfalls nach Erhalt des Luftschiffes kann der letzte von insgesamt sechs Schätzen in den Yevon Tempeln gefunden werden. Dafür ist es erforderlich im Yevon Dom das Rätsel der farbigen Bodenplatten erneut zu lösen. Nachdem der Spieler alle sechs Schätze erhalten hat, wird das Siegel im Yevon-Tempel Baaj aufgehoben und die Bestia Anima kann erhalten werden. Gegner ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Schätze Um die Kostüm-Palette zu erhalten, muss der Spieler in Yunalescas Reich die mysteriöse Stimme als Isaah identifizieren. Die passende Antwort ist demnach Sind Sie das, Isaah?. Das Item Thamasa-Seele erhält der Spieler, wenn alle zwölf Affenpaare in Kapitel 2 zusammengeführt wurden. Sidequests Affenpopulation steigern Die Affenpopulation kann gesteigert werden, nachdem der Spieler in Kapitel 2 die Zanarkand-Ruinen besucht und mit Isaah gesprochen hat. Dieser beschwert sich über das ständige Hinzukommen neuer Affen, worauf Rikku die Idee kommt den Vorgang zu beschleunigen und die Ruinen somit für Touristen uninteressant werden. Um dies zu schaffen, müssen die jeweiligen Affenpaare zusammengebracht werden. Nebenstehende Tabelle listet die zusammengehörenden Affen auf. Mei'Chen Hat der Spieler Mei'Chen an allen Orten angetroffen und alle seine Geschichten bis zum Schluss gehört, so erscheint der alte Mann in Zanarkand und offenbart, dass er ein Leibloser ist, der aus Zanarkand stammt. Episode abgeschlossen Um das Maskottchen-Kostüm zu erhalten, muss der Spieler die Episode zu jedem Ort abschließen. Dies darf nicht mit Episode beendet verwechselt werden. Um die Episode Zanarkands abzuschließen, müssen folgende Voraussetzungen erfüllt sein: *Während Kapitel 1 muss Yuna ihrem Onkel Cid gegenüber äußern, dass sie seine Idee, aus Zanarkand eine Touristenattraktion zu machen, nicht gutheißt. Dieser wird daraufhin den Ort verlassen und Isaah betreibt die Attraktion alleine weiter. *Weiterhin muss in Kapitel 1 die Hauptmission erledigt und die Sphäroiden-Hälfte erhalten werden. Es ist empfehlenswert dies zu erledigen, wenn alle anderen Orte besucht werden, da die Haupthandlung sich ohne Umschweife nach Porta Kilika verlagern wird und schließlich in Kapitel 2 mündet. *Der Spieler muss die Affenpopulation in Kapitel 2 steigern. *In Kapitel 3 muss Isaah angesprochen werden. *Mittels Sphärophon muss der Spieler alle Szenen in Zanarkand ansehen und erfährt so, dass die Affenpopulation überhand nimmt und Isaah ratlos ist, was er tun soll. *In Kapitel 5 muss Zanarkand lediglich besucht werden. Hierbei muss der Episode abgeschlossen!-Bug beachtet werden. Demnach darf der Spieler Zanarkand nicht als letzte Episode abschließen, da er anschließend nicht zur Celsius zurückgeschickt wird und somit auch nicht die Szene einsetzt, in der Brüderchen den Kostüm-Sphäroiden überreicht. Der Fehler ist heilbar, sofern die Versiegelte Höhle oder das Sidequest Chocobo-Farm noch nicht erledigt sind. Nach Abschluss dieser Sidequests wird der Spieler ebenfalls zur Celsius teleportiert und die Szene würde gezeigt. Gegner Musik Während der Handlung werden in Zanarkand verschiedene Musikstücke gespielt. Sobald die Party zum ersten Mal die Ruinen betritt, wird "To Zanarkand" gespielt, welches gleichzeitig das Hauptthema von Final Fantasy X ist. Anschließend kann im Hintergrund "A Fleeting Dream" auf dem Weg zum Dom gehört werden. Für den Nachfolger Final Fantasy X-2 wurde ein neues Thema mit dem Namen "Zanarkand Ruins" komponiert. Dieses Musikstück ist auch in den Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collections als Piano-Arrangement von Masahiro Sayama vertreten. Weiteres Auftreten ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Einer der Räume der Online-Lobby von ''Dissidia Final Fantasy nennt sich Zanarkand. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Einer der Räume der Online-Lobby von ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy nennt sich ebenfalls Zanarkand. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Die Ruinen Zanarkands sind in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy in zwei verschiedenen Field Music Sequences zu sehen. Sie stellen den Hintergrund der Musikstücke To Zanarkand (nur in Dark Notes verfügbar) und A Fleeting Dream (nur als herunterladbarer Inhalt verfügbar) dar. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Wie im Vorgänger ist Zanarkand auch in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call in den Musikstücken To Zanarkand und A Fleeting Dream zu sehen. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Zanarkand ist für 2,73 € als Download-Welt in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest erhältlich. Galerie Etymologie Der Name „Zanarkand“ stammt vom Namen der Stadt , welche in der realen Welt in liegt. Zuerst sollte Zanarkand den Namen „ “ erhalten, dies ist nicht geschehen, da es bereits eine Stadt in der realen Welt gibt, die exakt so heißt. Trivia *In der Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega wird erwähnt, dass Gilgamesch eines seiner Schwerter, nämlich die Muramasa, in Zanarkand gefunden habe. Kategorie:Ort (FFX) Kategorie:Ort (FFX-2)